


Coldflash Delight

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coldflash Week 2017, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Written for coldflash week





	1. Day 1

“look!” Iris pats Eddie on the shoulder, the blonde flinches at the impact that his girlfriend left and dropped his ice cream cone instead on the ground. He mutters slightly under his breath and forgets. Maybe he can go back and get another.

 

“What Iris?” He asks and she points a hand towards the situation. Across the street in a very dimly lit alleyway was Captain Cold and The flash, With The flash having Captain Cold pressed against the wet wall and kissing him—– very, very…..

 

“I can’t believe him!” She grabs Eddie’s hand and leads him away.

 

Barry needed to know this.

 

-

 

“He’s cheating on you Barr! I saw him with The Flash…. You know I never bought that good guy act that he peddled.” Iris is angry. Barry can see it and the pace that she set, walking around his apartment has Barry laughing on the inside.

 

“Iris He’s not cheating on me.”

 

She stops, blank faced. “Seriously? I saw him kissing the flash! The two were backed against the wall, in that dark alley! Eddie saw them too!”

 

Barry shakes his head. “I’m the flash Iris. I was going to tell you but I didn’t know when the right time that would be. So, yeah, he’s not exactly cheating on  _me_.”

 

Iris scoffs. “I can’t believe you Barry Allen.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out that Len isn't an alpha

“How long?” Barry asks. He stands in Len’s doorway, arms crossed and watches his boyfriend rummage though his dresser drawers.

 

“How long what?” Len doesn’t look up at him. He keeps his back towards Barry and doesn’t once stop what he’s doing.

 

“Come on Lenny,  _don’t_  . I can smell it on you now. How long have you been taking supresents?”

 

Len stops. The shirt he had in his hand slips easily from his hands.

 

“Barry.”

 

“last week. And even this week. You’re trying to hide it but I guess you need better pills.”

 

Len stands up and turns to his boyfriend. His eyes are blank.

 

“Since I was seven. When Lewis found out what I was. he didn’t want people to know that the son of Lewis Snart was an omega.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Len walks past him. Barry follows.

 

“I didn’t know how’d you react. You’re a beta, you wanted an Alpha and I wanted to be that for you.”

 

Len drops onto the couch and Barry sits next to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

 

“I love you for you. I don’t care that you’re an omega. I just wished you would have told me.”

 

“I was scared.”

 

Barry leans over and kisses him. “With me, you don’t need to be.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone au, Len hates living in Hell, he convinces Barry to let him go out for a little while.

“One day Barry. One day will not hurt.” Len basically whines as he watches his husband pace around their home. He’s draped over the back of the couch, lounging perfectly against the back and not once falling off. He’s been couped up in the home, for nearly two hundred years and he needs out. Now.

 

“Not alone. And I’m not leaving so you’re just gonna have to chill out.” Barry chuckles at the attempt of a joke. Before Len had moved to hell, he had been in love with the cold, ice anything that gave him a thrill.

 

And now he’s in hell, all heat and Sometimes Barry can see the anguish in his face.

 

“Ha Ha, very funny. But baby please. One day will not hurt us. One day out and about shopping, doing things, having actual fun.”

 

Len hops down quickly and rushes to his husband. He stops Barry in his tracks and places a small kiss on his lips.

 

“Please?” He bats his eyelashes, something that he only does when he’s desperate and really wants something.

 

It usually works everytime on Barry.

 

Barry looks at Len and his face softens.

 

“Fine. One day. One day that’s it.”

 

Len kisses his cheek. “Thank you!”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len drops in on Barry’s case, He’s not amused

“look who’s here.” Cisco nods his head towards the van pulling alongside theirs in the parking lot. The familiar Icicle on the side sends waves through Barry’s body.

 

“Not again.” Barry sighs. “Can they stop with this?”

 

“Don’t think so. Plus I think Snart is doing this on purpose.” Caitlin adds. “He misses you.”

 

Barry shakes his head. “He broke up with me, teamed up with both of your exes and seems to be following us around. The two of you are okay with this? With Rory and Shawna being around all the time?”

 

Cisco hefts some of the equipment out of the van, nearly dropping one of the cameras.

 

“he’s fine with it.” Mick’s voice is deep and rough. Barry looks and sees Mick helping Cisco with the equipment and Shawna helping Caitlin.

 

“They both are.” Len says. “You seem to be the only one with an issue.”

 

Barry scoffs. “Of course I have an issue. You’re dropping in on all of my haunts. There’s fifty states. Why do you have to keep showing up to all of mine?”

 

“We were always better at working together. With your insight and my skills, we were a great team and you know that.”

 

Barry flashes back. They always had been a great team. Len was fantastic at catching them and Barry always knew where they were.

 

They were the perfect team.

 

“But then you dumped me.”

 

“That was a mistake. I realize that and I’m not asking you to take me back but damn, I do miss hanging out with you.”

 

“We all do.” Shawna has her arms around Caitlin, holding her close.

 

Barry shakes his head. “One more and then you go find your own haunt for a while. Got it?”

 

Len nods. “Understood.”


	5. Chapter 5

The moment that Barry Allen entered his newest club,  _Jitters_ he could just sense that this place would be the next big thing. He has put his heart, his soul and his blood in this lounge and three months since he opened it, it still had that feeling and he couldn’t be happier.

 

“How’s everything going?” Barry smiles as he makes his way towards the bar. His best friend Cisco Ramon mans it, wiping down the glass before filling it with Whiskey and handing it to Barry.

 

“Three months and everything has been so good so far. We even finally hired a full time lounge singer. Two at that.” Cisco nods towards the stage. Barry turns and sees a man and a woman. The older one, however catches his eyes.

 

“Lisa and Leonard Snart.”

 

“The children of Lewis Snart? The mob boss?”

 

Cisco grins. “they wanna get out of their father’s shadow. Chose to run with the Allen crew.”

 

Barry takes a sip of his drink, eyes focused on the older Snart.

 

“Glad they did.”

 

_

 

“Wonderful voice up there Leonard.” Barry corners the older Snart after their first set ends. He’s drinking something that Barry had never seen in club and chooses to ignore it. There was a rule about outside drinks.

 

“Thanks Scarlet.”

 

Barry grins at the nickname. “So, you drop from one mob to another?”

 

Leonard turns to him, blue eyes meet brown.

 

“My dad is going down in the business. I’d rather be on the winning side.”

 

“The winning side? Who’s to say we’d ever go to war with Papa dearest?”

 

Leonard grins. “Daddy loves war. You’re an up and coming. Soon to inherit the kingdom.”

 

Barry scoots towards Leonard, pushing their bodies together.

 

“And you wanna be by my side?”

 

Leonard nods. “In your bed as well. If you want it.”

 

Barry laughs. “Pretty singer.”


End file.
